Incomplete
by Hope Leslie Hermnharry
Summary: Sets off after HBP, Harry's decision to send his friends away does not reach unanimity.


Incomplete

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in that story nor will I make any money from them. They all belong to J.K.R. I do not own the rights to this song either: it' s called "Incomplete" on the new released album from the Backstreet Boys.

Author's note : This song really inspired me this short fic, you should listen to it while reading this story, it's awsome. This is my first fan fic ever so please be kind and review.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

All four of them were standing besides the train. For Harry, it was time to say goodye to his three friends that were now ready to board, their luggages already inside. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were leaving for London in a few minutes. Harry was staying behind. He would not be leaving with them and did not want them to stay.

Ginny wrapped her ams around Harry's neck, not wanting to let go of him, but he gently pushed her back. Sadly, she kissed his cheek before turning around to board the train. Ron hugged his best friend and made him promise to send an owl once in a while.

Following his sister and slowly getting up the stairs, he leaned against the door, waiting for Hermione to join him. Seeing she was not ready yet, he sighed, climbed on and went in.

Reluctant to leave Harry; her soul, her whole being were screaming that this was definitly not a good idea, that they were doing this all wrong. Even if it was his decision to send them away in an attempt to keep them alive. She did not agree with him, this was not the way. But how could she make him understand? He was so stubborn and striving to do the right thing, as usual, being Harry bloody Potter…

" I'm not sure we…" she started but he cut her short,

" Yes, that's how it must be Hermione ", he said sternly. " I will not lose anyone else in this battle. I can't afford it and, as much as it pains me to send you guys away, I know this is for the best. I'm not losing you ok? " he added, looking straight into her eyes.

She sighed and then extended her hand, not noticing how it was shaking. " Well, goodbye then. It's, er…" She broke off. What could she say? It's been nice knowing you?

" Oh, I do hate you with a passion! " she yelled. She swallowed and turned to leave. He grabed her arm and swiftly turned her back to him.

" The hell you say ", he said slowly, jerking her into his arms. His mouth was hot, covering hers, his tongue curling slowly into her mouth as if they weren't surrounded by curiously gawking people. She clung to him, shaking. He set her away from him. His jaw was clenched. " Go on, Ron is waiting for you. I'll be in touch in a few days." That last sentence slipped out; he'd intended this to be the final break, but her eyes were so lost and full of pain, that he couldn't stop the words. He pushed her towards the train. She whispered " Goodbye " , then turned and walked away from him. As she walked up the stairs, she barely saw where she was going ; things blurred in her vision, and she blinked her eyes to keep the tears back. It was over. She had to accept that and be grateful for the time they'd had.

She entered the train compartment, totally destroyed and feeling ashamed of herself. How could she leave him alone like that, facing what might be his last battle with evil. Why didn't she fight his decision? It was just not like her. She looked at Ron and Ginny, who was still crying, and bursted into tears. Ron quickly went to her and gathered her in his arms.

" What was THAT all about? " he said, talking about the kiss he witnessed as he was looking at them through the window. " And what do you want to do about it Hermione? " he then asked, stroking her hair.

" Ron, I am so sorry, I never meant to mislead you. But I think I have to go back, I have to be with him. " she whispered in his ear, not wanting Ginny to hear. " He might not think that he needs me but I know he does. "

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly and, I may add, it does not surprise me a bit. I am just happy you finally figured it out. " he replied, smiling weakly.

" What's going on? " snapped Ginny, her crying abruptly stopping as her head went up and she suspiciously looked at them.

" Nothing sis " , said Ron, pushing Hermione out of the compartment.

" You'll explain to her please? " asked Hermione, " and to my parents, will you, when you see them? They'll be waiting at the gate and I don't want them to worry. " she said as she was walking towards the exit, taking her handbag from Ron' hand.

" Don't worry, I'll explain everything to them…and to Ginny. Blimey, stop fidgeting and git…Tell Harry I'll join you back in a couple of days at Grimmauld Place okay? I agree with you, the chap needs us badly. " He kissed her nose and almost threw her out of the train.

As she hurried down the steps, a whistle wailed and the train started moving. She jumped off and, as she was landing on the ground, she started to look wildly around to find where Harry had gone.

She spotted him almost immediatly, as he was quickly walking to the station's exit. She sprinted off after him, dragging her handbag behind her.

"What have I done?" he thought, walking away as fast as he could, not wanting to watch the train depart. "Stupid dumb arse, why did you have to kiss her like that? Couldn't you keep these newfound feelings for yourself?" He silently cursed himself. He knew he had made the right decision when he broke off with Ginny: he did not love her the way she deserved to be loved. This past year was full of pain and loss and he felt his life did not mean anything anymore. He now knew that he loved Hermione with all his heart and wondered how he could even pretend to be able to go on without her at his side. She always had been his little voice of reason, the one who always had put things into perspective for him. And the way it had felt to kiss her, to feel her body against his…how could he possibly move on? He clenched his fists hard, keeping himself from turning around and stop her from leaving him. He understood why he had always been listening to her; he had always felt she truly cared about him, maybe also because she loved him a little? But he wouldn't risk her life, nor Ron's, his best friend, nor Ginny's, for whom he cared deeply, He had to let them all go. He had to protect them from the danger he was now about to face, alone. He winced as he heard the train whistle and hoped, he PRAYED, that she did not feel the same heartbreak he now felt. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a dear and familiar voice shout his name.

" HARRY! WAIT UP! " she shouted, afraid he'd leave without knowing she'd stayed.

But he'd heard her and, slowly, he turned around, not believing his eyes. He walked back to her, as fast as he could, seeing the train leaving without her. What had she done? Why didn't she leave? He felt so angry. Why had she stayed behind?He stopped in front of her, not knowing if he should slap her or kiss her.

" What in bloody hell do you think you're doing? " he spat.

Dropping her luggage on the ground, Hermione threw herself at him but he pushed her away. She knew he was angry and, now, so was she.

" Staying with the man I love, trying to do the best I bloody can to keep him from dying , what do you think, you idiot? " she spat back, tears gleaming in her eyes. " And Ron will be back in a couple of days. What were you thinking, sending us away like that?" She was now screaming at him. " Did you really think we could leave you all alone to fight this war? It's as much our war than it is yours, never forget that. We are the Golden Trio, remember? How could you possibly win this war without us? " She stopped talking abruptly, as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, his mouth hard and demanding. Her hands went to his shoulders, clinging to him for support. She felt whole now, having felt so incomplete for a year, trying to ignore all the signs that were there. She had wanted so much to let him go but, at the end, found that she couln't. She would never be able to.

Lifting his mouth from hers, just a little, he muttered, " Mione, I thought I'd lost you forever as we've grown so terribly apart this past year. I realized that, without you within me, I did not care if I died or not. " She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. " You will never have to feel like that, ever again my love. I'll be with and within you for as long as you'll keep me there. "

Never again would they be"incomplete".

The End…(or is it?)

Please review.


End file.
